


Attention

by Luckybug



Series: Klance Songfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex?, Desperate sex?, Emotional Hurt, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lace Panties, Langst, M/M, Making Out, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Break Up, Revenge sex?, Rimming, it's painful, klangst, one sided pining, uhm this is sad kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybug/pseuds/Luckybug
Summary: You just want attention, you don’t want my heart.Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new.You just want attention, I knew from the start.You’re just making sure I’m never getting over you.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is based off of Charlie Puths song attention and it's literally sad trash :)

It had been happening far more frequently than Lance would like to admit. It wasn’t his fault, or at least he tried to convince himself it wasn’t. It was a mere coincidence that after not speaking for nearly three years, Keith would somehow sneak back into Lance’s life. It was a strange game they played, that was the only thing Lance could compare their ‘relationship’ to. A game.

After dating for two years in high school the pair had gone their separate ways on rather bad terms. Lance knew the shit Keith was spewing about how horrible of a boyfriend he’d been and well honestly, when Lance would think about it, he’d agree. But he was a shitty kid with two much on his plate. Maybe if he had sat down and talked to Keith about how sick his mother was instead of blowing up all of the time things would be different.

But eventually, Lance had enough of Keith speaking ill about him to nearly anyone who would listen and eventually did confront him, which lead to how they were here and now three years later, bodies sweaty and stuck together.

It was funny, it had happened at a shitty college party. Lance had seen Keith and slammed his fist into his face the two throwing each other to the ground until punches turned to groping and biting turned from pain to pleasure.

“Hunk gets back in about thirty minutes…” Lance pants once Keith’s mouth separates from his.

“Plenty of time.” He grunts, lips moving down Lance’s neck as he pinned him to the wall. He always knows when Keith plans these little visits, he looks down at his hips and sighs, black lace. Definitely karma for all of the shit he put Keith through in their relationship. The way he moved his hips against Lance’s definitely felt like the universe punishing him.

Hot breath fanned against Lances lips as Keith looked up at him, his eyes lidded before diving back up kissing him again.

On that first night, three years after they broke up, Lance thought maybe things would be different. That was until Keith stood up and grabbed his clothes, giving Lance a smirk and promptly walking out of that room back down to the party. Any hope Lance had was promptly crushed and disintegrated.

“K-Keith…” He hums, hands moving down to get a taste of the skin showing through the ribbons on the side, but Keith had other plans, instead taking Lances hands in his own and pulling towards the bed with rough hands.

All Lance could think about was how great they had been at the beginning. A power couple, Lance had always called them. He watched Keiths hands slide up his shirt, humming in delight at the lips that followed in their trail. He struggled out of his shirt bringing Keith’s face back up to meet his pressing their lips together in a messy rough sensation of clacking teeth and swelling lips.

Keith moved his lips back down to Lances neck nipping at the skin before biting harshly his hands moving to undo Lance’s belt sliding his pants down. Keith knew what he was doing, he must’ve known Lance felt something for him still and still this was all a game for him. Punishment, and revenge. Keith had won and the game wasn’t even over. But Lance knew, Keith was always going to win.

A soft whimper left Lance’s lips as the cold air washed over his bare figure. Keith noticed and smirked moving closer to lances face, sitting on his chest. Lance could feel the heat radiating off of Keiths thighs on his cheeks and he felt slightly dizzy. He had severely fucked up all those years ago.

“Aren’t you gonna take em’ off?” Keith taunts, staring down at Lance with a smirk. Lance lifted his arms to bring to Keiths hips but the boy had sucked his teeth and batted his hands away.

“Nuh uh, no hands.”

God was he in hell. Lance lifted his head, gripping the edge of the ribbon in his teeth letting the fabric fall releasing keiths cock from its restrains. The fabric still hung in Lances teeth as he peered up Keith, excitement blazing in his eyes, along with several other emotions that he knew Keith would only sneer at.

“Good, now how do you wanna do this huh? I used up the rest of the lube a few nights ago.” Keith smirks. “So I didn’t have any to bring.”

Jealousy. It burned bright and furious in his chest at the mere idea of Keith making love with anyone else, er- they weren’t exactly making love now where they… Lance had to shove the idea down. They were fucking. The work was cold and held no emotion, exactly how he felt when Keith left after every session.

His eyes remained on Keiths face, as the boy grew rather impatient. “I don’t have all day Lance.” Keith huffs, bringing a hand down and gently slapping Lances cheek. Lance brought a hand up gently placing it on Keiths, but Keith snatched his away. “I said no hands.”

“S-sit on my face.” Lance rushed to speak, slightly out of breathe from the weight of a very naked Keith placed upon his chest.

“Good choice.” Keith maneuvered himself over Lances face, holding onto Lance’s bed’s headboard. Lance reached his hands up, and this time Keith allowed it as he gripped his hips lowering him down to his face. The sounds Keith made were enough to cause Lance to shudder in pain, though he continued his actions of sloppily wetting Keiths hold.

The first time Lance had done this to Keith was their senior year of highschool, they had been dating for a good year and a half at that point and when he had even suggested it Keith had turned bright red and shook his head as if the idea was nuts, just like Lance. But eventually Lance had one and ended up with his face buried between Keith’s cheeks as the flustered boy lied on his back gripping the sheets and making delicious noises.

The shaking of keiths legs next to his head brought Lance back to reality and he tapped Keiths thighs letting him know he was ready. He moved to Lances side, allowing him to sit up and push Keith on his stomach before promptly slipping two fingers inside of the smaller males waiting hole. Keith cried out Lances name, his hands desperately clinging at the bedsheets, Lance preened at the mention of his name from Keith’s lips.

“Fuck Lance, stop messing around and put it in.”

He didn’t need to be told twice before shoving himself fully inside Keith. The sounds the boy made were enough to feel amazing. He watched Keith’s eyes squeeze shut as his mouth fell open. Lance continued to fuck his hips into him, soft babbles leaving Keiths mouth.

All he could think about was how much he wished he could go back and change things. But now, he was too deep in whatever the hell this was, and Keith obviously didn’t give a shit about him. He couldn’t help it, he watched helplessly as the tears fell from his eyes down his chin and onto Keiths back.

Pain clutched at his heart as he watched the smirk ghost over Keiths features as the teardrops rolled down his skin. Lance sniveled softly, raised an arm to wipe it away but continued to thrust into him. Keith knew was he was doing, yes. And lance knew he would never get over Keith.

Keith brought a hand to his own cock, before Lance slapped it away and proceeded to help Keith climax. Lance pressed his face into Keiths neck as the boy groaned tilting his head backwards, gently resting it against Lances. He shoved his hips backwards meeting Lances thrusts before a choked sob left his mouth and his body tightened briefly. Lance sucked in a breath thrusting harder, aiming directly at Keiths prostate, slamming into it repeatedly. Keith let out a series of babbled nonsense as he messed up Lances once clean bed sheets.

Keith dropped slightly but allowed Lance to continue in order to climax as well. This was Lance’s least favorite part. Once he did, there was no cuddling, no coddling. Keith simply stood up grabbing his clothes and slipping them on leaving Lance on the bed watching him, and Keith might have laughed at the desperation so obvious on his face. Lance definitely would’ve.

He watched Keith collect himself before walking to his door and turning the knob. He turned over his shoulder giving Lance once last look before smiling.

“Later Lance.” And then the door was closed, just like Keiths heart and it was all Lance’s fault.


End file.
